


Pay Attention

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, commission, commissioner self ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casper agrees to stay after class to be tutored by Professor Avidan, but gets more than a lesson in calculus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned fic for Casper (@perverted-ghost) on Tumblr!

The school day's final bell rang shrilly through the building, echoing as students gathered their backpacks and scurried outside into the chilly mid-autumn air. 

Most students, anyway - Casper stayed behind, neatly putting her books in her bag, zipping it, and walking without enthusiasm to her calculus professor's room down the hall.   
Although it was only October, her grades were steadily slipping; the professor asked her (in a mandatory kind of way) to stay after class to talk about bolstering her score, perhaps beginning a weekly tutoring session with him. Halfheartedly, she agreed to it, knowing it really was in her best interest.

Before entering the open door, she stopped to adjust her uniform; after a long day of classes, she wanted to look presentable to her professor - he was intimidating, but he wasn't unattractive. Setting down her bag, Casper bent to pull up her cream colored thigh-high socks. They matched her button down shirt, which fit her form snugly, giving prying eyes a tease of what was hidden underneath the fabric - she untucked it to straighten the wrinkles before tucking it back into her grey tweed skirt. It barely reached her fingertips - something that her more conservative professors curtly reminded her of regularly - but it made her smile to know it attracted some attention. Finally, she adjusted her ruby red crossover tie underneath her shirt collar, ran her fingers through her hair, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Peering into the classroom, she saw her professor sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee as he read over some papers. She rapped on the door frame tentatively, waiting for his acknowledgement.

Professor Avidan looked up over his glasses, his coffee raised to his lips. He quickly set down the mug as he swallowed, beckoning Casper in with his other hand. She smiled politely and walked toward his desk, which sat at the opposite corner of the room. The professor wore a light grey collared shirt, sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows and tucked into his tight-fitting black slacks. The belt around his waist was buckled at its tightest notch - he was incredibly thin - and his wild hair was tied back into a somewhat unkempt ponytail. He stood to greet his student, outstretching his arm and shaking her hand; his spindly fingers wrapped sensually around the meat of her hand, holding on for just a moment longer than was typical.  "So, um... I was wondering if we could go over the lesson from Tuesday," Casper began as the handshake ended. She sat down in the chair next to the professor's desk and bent over to unzip her backpack. "I think it was lesson, um, five? Hang on, let me check my textbook..." As she searched her backpack for her textbook, she had the uncanny feeling of eyes watching her, tracing over her body... She paused for a moment, trying to shake off the feeling, and sat back up.  

"Mm," Professor Avidan hummed as he looked over the textbook's examples. "Yes, this was the lesson from Tuesday. Okay, let's see - " he pulled open a drawer from his wooden desk and pulled out a small stack of blank paper and a blue pen. He began writing equations and sketching out a graph, leaving a good portion of it blank so that she could fill it out. "There. Now, the equation tells us that we already have 'x', but we need to find 'y' in order to complete the parabola that the prompt asks for..." As he matter-of-factly explained the dry mathematics, Casper's attention was instantly drawn away from the lesson and towards the spindly fingers perched on her bare thigh. His touch was electrifying, making goosebumps rise on her milky skin; she didn't want to interrupt him, but...  

"Professor?" The professor stopped talking to listen to her question. "Wh...what are you doing?" Casper stammered, looking up from his hand to his face. She would be lying if she didn't find his boldness sexy, but it did seem very odd for him to be so forward.   

"Well, here, I would use cross-multiplication to find 'y', giving you the first point on the graph-" Professor Avidan began to speak again, misunderstanding her question. His hand slowly wandered from her thigh to the hem of her shirt... from the hem of her shirt to her shirt buttons... from her shirt buttons to her tie... Without stopping his lesson, he tugged at the tie until it popped open and pulled it away from her; wordlessly, he set it on his desk. Casper's eyes were wide, her breathing quick and shallow - what was he doing?!  

"Professor!" she exclaimed, grasping at her open collar.   

"Casper? You're very distracted today; what's the matter?" He set down his pen and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, leaning back in his chair.   

"You... my tie?"    

"I think this is more comfortable," he explained in his smooth baritone voice, setting his left hand on her thigh again, and reaching up to unbutton her shirt with his right. His fingers were deft, opening her shirt without any trouble; her skin chilled again from being exposed, and because her handsome professor was being so bold. "You'll just need to concentrate on the lessons, Casper. And if you don't," he paused, tantalizingly. He leaned in so his lips brushed her ear; "I'll have to punish you."   

Casper's head was whirling now, and her eyes couldn't concentrate on anything in front of her. Part of her instinctively wanted to close her shirt, but another part of her kept her frozen in her seat as Professor Avidan stood up, walked behind her chair, and reached into her open blouse with both hands. His massive palms grasped at her breasts, relishing their satisfying thickness, and Casper couldn't help but let a small moan slip past her lips. The professor smirked when he heard it - the sound made his cock spring to life - and he ran his fingers from her breast to her neck, gently pulling her head back so she was looking at him. With his other hand, he was unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, letting it hang open over his bony-but-muscular frame. Neat wisps of brown hair decorated both nipples and the space underneath his bellybutton, and the sensually earthy scent of his cologne made Casper dizzy with pleasure.     

"P-Professor," she moaned again, writhing in her seat as she felt herself getting wetter.   "You can call me Dan," he said firmly as he unbuckled his belt, setting it on the desk next to her tie. "But today, you'll call me 'professor'." He added, tugging at Casper's shoulders so that she stood up to face him. He pulled her in by the waist, taking a fistful of her hair in the other hand, and kissed her roughly. His tongue darted around her mouth frantically before he pulled away and knelt in front of her - before his lips had a chance to dry, he lifted her skirt to suck at her pussy; his eyes widened at the realization that she wasn't wearing any panties. 

"You naughty girl!" he growled as he shook his head. He pulled her forward so that his lips easily touched her pussy; he nipped at her labia before plunging his tongue into her slit, licking her slowly from bottom to top. Casper was taken aback - Dan clearly knew what he was doing; he was outrageously good. Swirling his tongue, he couldn't get enough of her delicious taste - he reached up and spread her pussy, revealing her already-throbbing clit, and flicked his tongue over it. Casper's reaction was just what he hoped for: she cried out as her legs shook, grabbing Dan's hair to steady herself. Knowing he was hitting the right spot, he smirked as he ran his tongue over her clit and slid two of his long fingers into her pussy; Casper's mouth hung open and she let her head roll to one side, and Dan somehow - she wasn't paying attention to how - hoisted her onto his desk. Dan ate her out until she was about to cum, but stopped short of her climax; he had more punishment for her first.   

"Turn over," Dan demanded roughly, pulling off her open blouse and tossing it aside. "No reward just yet, naughty girl." He taunted playfully. He grabbed a ruler from the drawer in his desk, watching intently as Casper gracefully adjusted herself on all fours on his desktop. He pulled down his trousers, freeing his completely erect cock, and ran the smooth ruler over Casper's bare ass. Abruptly, he gave her one gentle smack - she flinched, but turned to look at him with a knowing smirk. The situation was one she only dreamed of finding herself in, but couldn't say no to a punishment from Professor Dan Avidan.   

"Only one, Professor?" She asked playfully, being sure to wiggle her ass in just the right way. "I've been so very bad..." Dan couldn't resist - he spanked her again with the ruler, leaving a pink mark on her ass. He stroked his cock desperately with one hand as he spanked her again and again with the other. Casper yelped as he spanked her, and now she was practically begging for his cock; he stepped forward so that his erection pressed against her slit, teasing her. "Please," she begged loudly, furrowing her brow. "Please fuck me, Professor..." The pleading lilt in her voice drove Dan wild, so he thrust into her eagerly. She moaned as he filled her up with his thick, stiff cock; he was throbbing with pleasure as he felt himself enveloped in her warm, slick walls. Again and again he thrust into her, spanking her with the ruler to feel her flinch and hear her squeal.   

"Who knew such a quiet student was such a naughty girl," Dan panted, smiling as he watched her accept his cock eagerly. "I've seen the way you look at me during class."    

"So have I," Casper managed to reply between strokes. She turned over on the desk so she was facing him, and he immediately began to rub her clit with his thumb while he fucked her. He could feel her trembling; she was so close... Her legs were shaking, and she could feel the pressure building in her nerves - she couldn't hold out for much longer with him fucking her like that. Casper closed her eyes and let out a long scream as she finally came - Dan thrust harder as he felt her lose control, and let her ride out her orgasm on him before he pulled out of her. She was seeing stars as he took the ruler again and spanked her underneath her thigh. The red welts were bright in contrast to her white thigh-highs, and matched her labored, blushing face.    

"Maybe next time you'll pay attention," Dan teased as he spanked her one last time and began to jack himself off, nearly ready to cum and finish what he started.


End file.
